1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an ice-holding insert cup for a drinking container, particulary to such a cup which holds ice away from the drink and which, in one embodiment, can also be used as a badminton shuttlecock or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore many devices have been provided for handling the ice in a drinking container. These devices generally comprised screens, meshes, or other types of foraminous shields which were inserted into a cardboard, plastic, or other drinking container and which were designed to hold the ice in such drinking container while it was inverted or partially inverted for the purposes of drinking. Thereby the ice was kept away from the mouth of the drinker so that the beverage could be enjoyed more fully. These devices suffered from several disadvantages. For one, they actually held the ice in or under the beverage, so that the ice tended to absorb much heat from the beverage, thereby diluting the beverage and causing the ice to melt rapidly. Also these ice holders generally bad awkward arm extensions or other relatively awkward mechanical contrivances for holding them in the drinking container at a position sufficiently below the top rim of the drinking container to enable one to drink without interference. These arm extensions or other holders were difficult to construct, awkward, fragile, difficult to store, etc.
Accordingly several objects of the present invention are to provide an ice holder for a drinking container which is use does not allow the ice to be liquified rapidly, holds the ice away from the beverage so as to reduce dilution of the beverage, is relatively easy, simple and reliable to use and store, does not have an awkward or easily-broken shape, and also after use in the drinking container, can be employed or adapted for use as the object of play, such as a shuttlecock in badminton, or the like.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description, taken in consideration with the accompanying drawings.